The Pocky Game
by Yukirin Kagamine
Summary: Kukai and Amu are having sleepover at the Fujisaki family's house. They play truth or dare. Then Kukai and Amu eats pocky together ... what will happen? Read for your self! Sorry if it's short and stuff..


Yukirin: I'm back!

Kukai&Amu: So fast?

Yukirin: of course! I really want to write some Kukamu fanfics so… yeah.

Kukai&Amu: Soukka…

Ikuto: yeah.. glad you come back without writing about amuto..

Yoru: why don't you write yoruxran stories –nyaa?

Yukirin: Shut up you nekos!

Ikuto&Yoru: fine.. –nyaa

Yukirin: YORU! DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Yoru: (shivers) o-okay..

Yukirin: let's start oh before that.. one more thing.

Amu, Kukai, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, and Rima is at the same grade. They all are grade 7 and 13 years old. I know that Kukai in the real story is one year above them but there's no wrong right? Ohh and in this story I make Nagihiko and Nadeshiko twin. Thank you so much. –Yukirin–

**Disclaimer: Yukirin doesn't own shugo chara/doki, nor the characters. Shugo chara/doki belongs to Peach-Pit.**

POCKY GAME

Amu's POV

Today we're having sleepover at Nadeshiko and Nagihiko's house. I was packing things. Then suddenly my phone vibrates. I sigh and take the phone. When I see the screen it reads Souma Kukai. Then I open the message. It says "Oii, Hinamori where are you? Everyone is here already! Hurry up!" Then I reply "I'm on my way Kukai." while walking to Nadeshiko and Nagihiko's house.

I walk to Nade and Nagi's house about 5 minutes and finally I arrive there. I press the bell and Nade come out.

"Amu-chan, you're a bit late." Nade said while smiling.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry Nade-chan." I said. (sorry I type Nadeshiko and Nagihiko to Nade and Nagi. I was in hurry hehe.)

"That's okay, come in Amu-chan. Everyone has been waiting for you." Said Nade welcoming me.

I go inside and look around. "Nade? Where's everyone else?" I ask Nade because I didn't see anyone there.

"ahh.. they're all at my room. They're playing Truth or Dare. You should join too." Nade said. "Okay." I said and follow her to her room.

Kukai's POV

Hinamori sure is late. I've text her and tell her to hurry up. We're playing truth or dare at Nade's room. It's really fun. It's really embarrassing when I should tell them who I like and I answer Hinamori of course. You're didn't miss read don't worry it. It's true I like Hinamori. Without I noticing my cheeks turns to red.

"Souma-kun? Are you okay? You look so red" Nagi said noticing my cheeks are red.

"no worries. I'm okay." I said.

"really? Are you.. might you.. be thinking about Amu-chii?!" Yaya said teasing me.

"n-no! w-why would I think of her?" I said.

"You suuurrrreeee?" Yaya said again.

"yeah" I said.

Then in some minutes Hinamori finally comes to the room. "yo, Hinamori. Why are you late?" I ask Hinamori when she comes in.

"I kinda forget" Hinamori said while rubbing her back head.

"Okay, Hinamori you should join us play truth or dare. It's really fun." I said.

"Okay." Surprisingly she agreed to join us.

Amu's POV

When I reach Nade's room Kukai suddenly said "yo, Hinamori. Why are you late?"

I can't tell him the real reason is. That's because I was late because I THINK of him in my way here. So I just tell lies. "I kinda forget" I said while rubbing my back head.

"Okay, Hinamori you should join us play truth or dare. It's really fun." He said again. Truth or Dare?! This is my chance!

"Okay." I answer.

Then we play truth or dare together. "I start first! Amu-chii, truth or dare?" Yaya ask me.

"uhh.. truth" I answer.

"Okay. Amu-chii, who do you like?" Yaya ask.

I looked down and said "umm.. it's .. K-Kukai…" I said while blushing then look at Kukai. He was blushing.

"Yaayyy! Okay. Now's your turn Amu-chii!" Yaya said.

"okay. K-Kukai, truth or dare?" I ask Kukai.

"Eh? I choose.. truth." Kukai answers.

"Kukai, is it true that the girl you like is at the same grade and class with me?" I ask him.

"yeah" Kukai said.

Kukai's POV

"My turn! Rima. Truth or dare?" I ask Yaya

"hmm… dare!" Rima said.

"kiss Nagihiko!" I said while grinning.

"Fine" Rima answer while blushing, walks to Nagihiko and kiss him on the cheeks.

Then Rima ask Tadase, Tadase ask Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko ask Yaya, and it turns again and again. Till we are bored and hungry. We ask Nadeshiko if she can make snacks for us and she said okay. So, she wents down to make some snacks for us. Then after several minutes she come back then we eat some.

The snacks are chocolate pocky, strawberry pocky, cookies, and more. I see Amu take chocolate pocky and bite one of the side.

Then she look at me then ask "Do you want some?"

"I would like one" I answer.

I didn't take one from the plastic but instead I bite the other side of the chocolate pocky she was eating. She started to blush but continue to eat. Without I or Hinamori notice the others was watching and take some pictures.

Time passed and the pocky is getting shorter and shorter.

Amu's POV

We play truth or dare for long time. Then we feel tired so we ask Nade if she make some snacks and she said okay. So, she went down and take some snacks. Then she went back and we all eat the snacks.

There are so many kinds of snacks. One of them are chocolate pocky. I take the chocolate pocky and I started eating. When I was eating I suddenly feel someone is watching me so I look around and found Kukai was staring at me.

"You want some?" I ask Kukai that was staring me.

"I would want one" He answer.

Then to my surprise he bite the other side of the pocky in my mouth and we start eating together. I blush of the contact he made. I nor Kukai never notice that the other was watching and taking photos.

Time passed and the pocky we are eating are getting shorter and shorter. I can feel Kukai's soft breath and finally our lips are so close until it was touching and we kissed. We both need air so we let go each other.

"Kukai… I l-love you.. would you be my.. b-b-boyfriend?" I ask Kukai suddenly after he release me.

"I l-love you too Amu. Of course!" He answer then kissed me again.

Kukai's POV

I'm so happy that she loves me! Of course I would be her boyfriend! Then after we kissed again everyone cheers. "Who's the new couple here?" Said Yaya. "YAYA!" I and Amu said together blushing. "Hehe" Yaya only giggles.

When we look at the clock it shows 10.30 PM so we get some rest. The next day we got home then I and Amu have our first date!

Yukirin: It's finished! I'm sorry if it was a little too short!

Kukai&Amu: HAPPY ENDING!

Ikuto&Yoru: (groans) It's not amuto..

Yukirin: (ignores Ikuto&Yoru)

Ikuto: Yukirin! Don't ignores me!

Yukirin: (still ignoring Ikuto)

Ikuto: YUKIRIN!

Yukirin: WHAAATT NEKOOO?!

Ikuto: nothin?

Yukirin: then don't waste my time!

Ikuto: whatever..

Kukai&Amu: hey hey.. Ikuto don't make Yukirin mad..

Ikuto: why? It's fun making her mad..

Kukai&Amu: it's scary when she got mad..

Ikuto: really?

Yukirin: ENOUGH! NEKO YOU SHUT UP!

Kukai&Amu: (sweatdrops) Minna please review! Thank you for reading we hope all of you enjoy reading this story


End file.
